Songfic first one, dont kill me
by mayara-2007
Summary: Eh, kinda a crossover between Disney and the nes t3h ub3r one that came out like last year...I think it's pretty good, but then again, it is my work...


**Note- this is Disney's version of Peter Pan…With the new version of P.P.'s feelings….**

_Summer has come and passed  
__The innocent can never last  
__Wake me up when September ends  
__Like my fathers come to pass  
__Seven years has gone so fast.  
__Wake me up when September ends._

Peter sat on the ledge of the cliff, hugging his knees and seemed to be on the verge of tears. Tinkerbell hovered by him and pleaded with him to come back to the hideout. Peter just shoed her away with his cap and continued staring out towards the horizon. Tinkerbell fluttered off, clutching her heart and a tear rolled down her cheek as she flew off in the distance. Peter, like he had been for days now, just sat there stone-cold, staring at the very place which would lead him straight to Wendy. He had thought about it for some time now. It couldn't have been too long…She couldn't have grown up too fast…Just maybe…maybe…Peter flew off into the sky.

_Here comes the rain again  
__Falling from the stars  
__Drenched in my pain again  
__Becoming who we are.  
__As my memory rests  
__It never forgets what I lost  
__Wake me up when September ends._

Peter's heart seemed to skip a beat when he saw the faint outline of the house she lived in. He smiled to himself. Things haven't changed at all. He flew into the Nursery window and saw Michael and John, but they looked much older now. Peter had a puzzled look on his face. There were no toys and no jumping around pretending to be pirates. There were books and stacks of papers. He floated down and sat cross-legged on the rail in front of the window. "Well that's funny" he said, resting his head in his hands. Just as fate would have it for him, Peter saw Wendy walking down the sidewalk, but it was strange. She was arm and arm with a man. He began to grind his teeth and clench his fists in fury when he watched them kiss. Wendy was his. No one else could have her. But how old was she now? He was a mere boy in her eyes. She grew up on him. He suddenly began crying silently and he flew off back to Neverland.

_Summer has come and passed  
__The innocent can never last  
__Wake me up when September ends.  
__Ring out the bells again  
__Like we did when spring began.  
__Wake me up when September ends._

Back in Neverland, Captain Hook and his men stood upon the Jolly Roger, as they saw the sky turn a deep purple. Thunder boomed and lightning rolled across the sky. "Pack it up, boys...We're heading out." Captain Hook said sadly to his crew. Ever since Wendy left Neverland, Peter had not been the same. There was no fun in chasing after him anymore if he moped around all day. Personally, he wished Peter would grow up so he could live past his demons, but Peter, being the stubborn boy he was, would never consider a thing like that. For now, he would have to pay the price for letting his one true love slip his grasp. He took one last look at the lonesome island as the headed out to sea.

_Here comes the rain again  
__Falling from the stars  
__Drenched in my pain again  
__Becoming who we are.  
__As my memory rests  
__It never forgets what I lost  
__Wake me up when September ends._

It poured in Neverland for many days and Peter's mood wasn't getting any better. Tinkerbell was worried for him. She had gone to see Wendy, but Wendy was all grown up now. Wend had forgotten them. She didn't see Tink fly in the window, she didn't hear Tink pleading with her to return to Neverland and quit growing up. Now all Tink could do is watch as Neverland crumble into pieces. Everyday, a new piece of Neverland fell into the sea. Today, the Mermaids all fled for safety. The lovely lagoon was now a vicious swamp. Things were only going to get worse. All the fairies left the island, destined to find another one, leaving Tink to care for Peter. The Lost Boys returned home as well, growing up for sure now, knowing what was befalling their poor Peter.

_Summer has come and passed  
__The innocent can never last  
__Wake me up when September ends.  
__Like my fathers come to pass  
__Twenty years has gone so fast  
__Wake me up when September ends.  
__Wake me up when September ends.  
__Wake me up when September ends._

Peter took one last look in the window, watching the withering Wendy grasp her daughters' hand. Jane…that was her name…sat there, tears streaking her face as her mother took one last breath. Peter just silently watched Wendy, his only love, die. He should have grown up. He should've stayed with her or kept her in Neverland where they would be happy together. Tinkerbell's light had gone out a while back and there was hardly anything left of Neverland that was beautiful. His heart was crushed. He began to fly back to Neverland when all of a sudden he began falling to the ground. He didn't care anymore. What was life to him now when Wendy was no longer in it? Things suddenly went black and Peter sat there, floating in the darkness.

"_Peter…Peter…"_ Peter opened his eyes and saw Wendy, just as he remembered her. She had her hair in a low pony tail and a powder blue dress on. She smiled at him. "Welcome back, Peter Pan…"


End file.
